titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyre (TT)
Appearance :Short but stocky with broad shoulders and an easily apparent musculature, Pyre pulls off a friendly but intimidating look. He sports a four-inch tall mohawk that he styles up most days--but occasionally it can be found limp and loose, covering the side of his head shaggily. The sides of his head are never shaved but instead trimmed, left with enough hair to be described as “fuzzy”. The sides of his face are framed thickly with full , shaggy mutton chops that he adores very much. :His face is adorned with several shiny steel piercings, one stud one his left eyebrow, a thin ring on his bottom lip, a thick nose ring he can be found playing with often, a stud on his tongue, two helix piercings on his right ear and one on his left, and a couple of piercings he fondly refers to as his smokin’ nip studs. Inhibition isn’t really his thing. His jaw line is solid and fairly square, complimenting his high, strong cheekbones quite well, resulting in a very masculine face. All of this compliments the intimidating side of his look, but it overshadowed by the many freckles dotted over his pale pink face, mostly on his cheeks (as well as many other places on his body, notably his shoulders and back). Topped off with a silly grin and a pair of cute dimples, this gives him a friendly but odd demeanor in most people’s eyes. Street Clothes :An array of singed clothing, varying in style. Lots of punk gear. He'll throw on whatever is available, resulting in a mismatched punk look. Stays away from anything too baggy, likes to keep things tighter so they don’t get in the way, but is a big fan of unnecessary accessories. Uniform :Pyre has no formal crime-fighting uniform. Personality :Pyre is a very friendly, open-minded person who gets along with the majority of people. He stays calm under pressure, but then again he doesn’t really know pressure when it’s applied to him. He rolls with the punches, lives and lets live, and so on. He leads an active and energetic lifestyle, but as soon as he comes home at the end of the day, he gets incredibly laid-back and lazy. Powers Pyrokinetics :Pyre is able to ignite, fuel, and strengthen flames on or near his body which do not burn him. He uses the power to specialize in melee combat, using a modified staff made of Kevlar. The staff is quite long, heavy and solid, but hollow with lots of medium sized holes near and on the ends. This enables Pyre’s fire to emerge from the staff, which he then fuels and strengthens through the tight space; propelling his strikes. :His movements are wild and unruly, with a lot of power packed behind them. He propulsions can fling him about quite a bit and as a result his combat style has a lot of spinning and jumping to it. He’s a more than capable acrobat, and the skill clearly isn’t put to waste. :The staff has a hollow, thin oval in the middle with a handle inside. This enables the staff to spin free of his grip, but also has a locking feature for the control and power combat requires. When attacking, his combined acrobatic skill and fire propulsion can send him flying to new heights; and a subsequent fall. A fall that could hurt. In such instances, he’ll unlock the staff and slowly hover down, using his fire propulsion to helicopter his staff. He can’t use this to fly anywhere, unless the destination is within sight and below him. (And he can’t carry anyone with him but himself while doing so.) :The staff is affectionately named Whackadeus, or Mr. Whacky for short. Weaknesses :While fire doesn’t burn him, he is vulnerable to heat. He acts as a significant source of heat already; and adding to it can exhaust him. He excels in cool environments, but can function normally on warm days. Hot days will slow him down, and anything beyond that he’ll start getting apathetic and lazy. Pyre is also quite flammable, and while he doesn't burn, his weakness to heat will exhaust him if he catches fire and doesn't put it out in time. His powers over fire do not let him weaken flames. :He has difficulty projecting fire from his body, and any flame under his control that goes out of his range (which is quite short) will burn as a normal flame would, most often resulting in a weak, dwindling flame. He must have a nearby surface to ignite his fires, so he can't spawn fire in the air all willy-nilly. :Other than that, his fighting style, as has been noted before, is wild and unruly. Pyre has limited control over where he and his strikes end up, having more control when energetic and refreshed and a lot less when exhausted. However he will still lack a moderate amount of control, even when in peak physical condition. While his attacks are powerful and pack a punch, they can end up half-way across the room and in an ally’s face. Other Abilities :Very athletic and muscular; Pyre can probably lift quite a bit. He is also a very capable acrobat and plays bass. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Carrol was raised in an orphanage, his parents killed and his siblings displaced and strewn about the world in a series of unfortunate events. He was an angry, confused child, which meant when his powers surfaced, he would get into quite a lot of trouble. He was being taken out of the orphanage and to some other place where the government could handle him better, when the BoE caught wind of yet another frustrated super-powered youth. They wrenched him from the official’s claws and into their own. :He was thankful for that, but found the group overall to be unwholesome. His anger and confusion subsided as he was trained. He became content, and grew to be happy in his early teens. It was about then he met his best friend, Static, and rescued him from a grim fate. They’ve stuck together ever since. Static even managed to convince Pyre to leave the BoE. :They roomed with one another whilst with the Titans, but Static grew tireless and bolder, day after day, tired with the Titans way of doing things. Eventually he left, and Pyre was right on his best buddy’s tail. List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes For all continuities of , click here.